


The Best Today

by bisexuallydia



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Train AU, alternative universe, idk if i tagged any of this right please forgive me, stydia - onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles falls in love with a stranger on the train</p><p>Inspired by song The Best Today by Keaton Henson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Today

I see you for the first time when as you wake me up on the train to ask if the seat opposite was free.

Your voice is the first thing I falll in love with. Husky, feminine, something I want to spend the rest of my life listening to.

You are the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. I watch you sit down. I try not to stare, I really do. But you make it hard.

You take out your book, and I finally let myself take all of you in.

Your strawberry blonde hair makes me want run my fingers through it. Your pillowy lips begged to be kissed, even just once. Your eyes, your eyes are a stunning green. They look straight through me. I want to be them, I want to see what you see. Know what you know. Love what you love.

You’re short, but look so fierce. In a way that makes me think about holding you in my arms, saying I will protect you forever. You’d insist you don’t need protecting, but part of you secretly likes it. Even if you’d never tell me.

I can imagine us reading books together. You’d be more into it. Loving every page, loving the companionship between us. I hate the reading, I could never get into a book. But with you I wouldn’t care. I’d like the lazy Sundays spent reading, if it was only to watch you read. To see the smile when the characters kissed, see you laugh at your favourite jokes, to see you cry when your favourite character died. To just be there.

I could imagine waking up in the morning. Rolling over on a Sunday and seeing you. Seeing your red hair fan out  across the bed. To have the overwhelming feeling of, _I am the luckiest man in the world_. To see you without makeup on, see you open your eyes and see I’m still there. I survived the night, just to see you smile as you woke up. To kiss you morning breath and all. To have lazy Sunday morning sex. To have the only thing that matters, you.

I can imagine our first fight. I can see you screaming over something I did. Because it would be me to fuck up first. To see your eyes mist over, your voice break, to see your cheeks go as red as your hair. To want to hold you in my arms, but I can’t because you want my head on a stick.

I can also see us making up. The small kisses, the never agains, the it was all my faults.

I can see our first I love you. It would be me, I’d blurt it out one day. You’d be stunned, not knowing it was coming. But your eyes would light up and you’d say it back. You’d wrap your arms around me and we’d kiss like never before. You wouldn’t be the first girl I’d said I love you too, but you’d be the one who mattered most.

I can imagine you meeting my Dad for the first time. He’d love you, treat you as the daughter he never had, right from the first meeting. He constantly ask about you, take your side in a fight, get you better christmas presents. But I wouldn’t care, because I saw it too.

I only have two stations left, counting the one we just past, and I want more time. No, I need more time. More time to take you all in, time to get to know you, time to say _something_.

You let out a sigh, and I see your face break into the most beautiful smile. It is a private smile, it is a smile that you only do when no one’s watching. It is a smile that is so familiar, I could swear I saw it as a child.

Your hand comes up to tuck a piece of hair around your ear and my eyes follow. I want to do that, be the one to brush hair out of your face. To stare at your face like I’m painting a picture. To pepper kisses across your jaw, your neck and your collarbone.

I just want to be yours.

The rush hour crowd surrounds us. But I still stare. You give a small frown at your book and my heart races a little faster.

It’s urgent now. I need to say something, _you look the best today_. But I can’t. The words are stuck in my throat, destined to never come out.

I wish I could say something, anything.

The train stops and it’s my turn to get off. I briefly consider staying on, just to see if I work up the courage to say something to you. But I always left the courage to Scott. It’s also a ridiculous idea anyway.

I get off the train and slowly turn around to look at you one last time. To take a picture with my mind that can last forever.

However a man stands in our way, and I can no longer see you.

And forget you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment saying what you think
> 
> Also I'm themartinskis on tumblr


End file.
